Nada es para siempre
by Luiisaa Kou
Summary: Serena sueña con su chico ideal y tal parece que en este verano AL FIN LO HA ENCONTRADO! Dulce, gentil, guapo y sobre todo universitario. Pero sus amigos preocupados por ella le recordaran que todo puede pasar y que nada es para siempre...
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son la maravillosa creación de nuestra queridísima Naoko Takeuchi.**_

 _ **Al igual de esta historia, es una adaptación de un libro llamado "NADA ES PARA SIEMPRE" de Alin Cronin. Esta historia es mi primer libro que he leído (aunque no lo crean), me encanto y quise compartírselos claro está, con los personajes de esta hermosa serie Sailor Moon.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 1.

Mina se estiro como un gato y bostezo con tal entusiasmo que pude ver el pedacito de carne flácida al fondo de su garganta.

- _ **Sí, no. No sé**_ \- dijo tras el bostezo-. _**¿Cuatro, quizás? A ver, un momento…**_ \- contemplo el techo de la sala común, como si los papeles adheridos con escupitajos le fueran a dar sus estadísticas sobre el sexo practicado durante las vacaciones-. _**Si, cuatro**_ \- La encantadora Mina y su insaciable necesidad de ser transgresora.

Me acomode en la silla. En parte porque, aunque estábamos en Septiembre, hacía un calor espantoso y sillas tapizadas con piel + muslos sudorosos = incomodidad asegurada Pero también porque guardaba un secreto.

Rei le dedico un breve aplauso a Mina.

- _ **Buen trabajo, señorita. Y ahora, recapitulemos. Yo, cero…**_ _-_ se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente, fingiendo consternación **-.** _ **Obviamente, solo uno para doña Monogamia, aquí presente**_ _-._

Lita sonrió con cierto aire de culpabilidad y se abrazó las rodillas. Pobresita, después de casi cuatro años con Andrew, basta con decir que él no es precisamente don Monogamia.

 _-_ _ **Lo cual nos deja a nuestra querida amiga feminista, Serena**_ _-_ Rei se dejó caer sobre mis rodillas y me echo su brazo alrededor del cuello.

 **-** _ **¿Alguna noticia, mmm?**_ _-_ pregunto mientras apretaba su mejilla contra la mía y movía las pestañas. La aparte de golpe.

- _ **Eso no se contesta**_ _-_ respondí con recato, aunque no pude evitar una sonrisa.

Rei se le giro con brusquedad y levanto la vista para mirarme.

- _ **Madre mía, ¡lo hiciste, si!**_ _-_

No se me ocurrió otra cosa que soltar una risita. Ya lo sé: patético.

Mina y Lita se inclinaron hacia adelante en sus respectivas sillas, como si estuviera a punto de dar a conocer la noticia del siglo.

- _ **¿Qué?**_

Mina soltó un gruñido - _**¡Cuéntanoslo!**_

- _ **Bueno, se llama Darién…**_ _-_ comencé a decir pero el timbre del instituto ahogaron mi voz. Primer día del trimestre.

- _ **Ya SABIA yo que algo estaba pasando**_ _-_ dijo Lita con entusiasmo-. _**Desde que llegamos has estado dando brincos.**_

Rei me propino en el brazo un golpe juguetón con los nudillos.

- _ **¡Quien se lo habría imaginado! Nuestra pequeña Serena, la que odia a los hombres, por fin ha madurado.**_

 _-_ _ **¡Eh! Vete al carajo**_ _-_ replique con tono amable al mismo tiempo que me frotaba el brazo-. _**Además, no odio a los hombres.**_

 _-_ _**Bueno, ¿Qué paso?**_ _-_ pregunto Lita, que se frotaba las manos ante la expectativa.

Así que se los conté.

Empezó con un balón de futbol de princesas.

Nos encontrábamos de vacaciones en la isla de Miyako, Okinawa con mis padres, mi hermano Sammy y yo.

Tiene doce años y está en su momento de alguido total, por lo que me propuse estar alejada de él. De hecho, mis planes consistían en tomar el sol, leer, nadar, comer y si acaso, ir de compras.

Los primeros tres días, toda la familia paseamos por la playa, pero a mis padres les resulto irresistible el paisaje y se llevaron a Dan hasta lo alto de unas montañas a tomar fotos de "las vistas", mientras que yo armada con mi IPod y mi libro, me encamine a la playa.

Extendí mi toalla, me aplique bloqueador y me acomode para tomar el sol así, sin nadie más. Y entonces, un balón de futbol salió disparado de la nada y reboto en mis lentes de sol, haciendo saltar ambos cristales.

- _ **¡AY! ¿Pero qué…?-**_ grite indignada, mientras sujetaba mis pobres lentes destrozados. Levante la mirada y vi a alguien se inclinaba sobre mí. El sol me daba en los ojos; pero me di cuenta que era un chico; un poco mayor a mí, y no parecía especialmente arrepentido.

- _ **¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Me dolió, carajo!-**_ Me había sonrojado como un betabel, tomando en cuenta que el enfrentamiento no va conmigo, pero estaba tan furiosa que había explotado.

- _ **Lo siento mucho, chica-**_ se disculpó entre risas-. _**Fue sin querer. Rubeus es un fiasgo como centrocampista-**_ Señalo a tres chicos, que a su vez me señalaba y se reían de mí. Genial.

- _ **Sí, bueno, por poco me dejas ciega-**_ respondí con un gruñido.

- _ **No te ofendas, no fue para tanto-**_ respondió aun con una sonrisa en su rostro-. _**Es solo plástico. Mira.**_

Me tendió el balón, estaba decorado con princesas de cuentos. En ese momento fue el comienzo de mi obsesión.

- _ **Bonita pelota-**_ observe. Luego me volví a sonrojar mientras luchaba contra el impulso de mirarle la entrepierna.

- _ **Gracias. Me la encontré por ahí.**_

 _ **-Pues que genial. Sí que has tenido suerte-**_ replique en plan ingenioso.

Inclino la cabeza a un lado como diciendo: Que chica tan mas rara, pero entonces, se dejó caer a mi lado.

- _ **Me llamo Darien-**_ dijo.

 _ **-Hola, Darien-**_ se me quedo viendo unos instantes. Boquiabierta, le devolví la mirada-. _**Serena-**_ añadí a toda prisa.

 _ **\- Bueno, encantado de conocerte, Serena-**_ dijo el, y sonrió de nuevo. Su dentadura era perfecta hasta un punto ridículo, lo que explicaba las continuas sonrisas. Bajo la vista un momento y aproveche la oportunidad para mirarlo bien. Pelo corto y negro, ojos azules, delgado pero no esquelético. No se podía negar: estaba buenísimo.

 _ **\- Y dime, ¿vienes sola?-**_ pregunto al tiempo que pasaba la pelota de una mano a otra.

Negué con la cabeza.

 _ **-Con mis padres-**_ luego, rápidamente añadí-: _**-pero ando por mi lado casi todo el tiempo. ¿Y tú?**_

 _ **-Estoy con ellos-**_ respondió Darien mientras señalaba a sus amigos, que ahora dedicaban toda sus energías a darse empujones sobre la arena-. _**Compañeros de la uni.**_

 _ **-Ah, no me digas, ¿Qué estudian?-**_ pregunte- _ **¿Introducción a las tonterías?**_

Darién se echó a reír.

- _ **Si, además de Estudios avanzados del Pene-**_ respondió. Luego, le toco a el sonrojarse, ¿o me lo habré imaginado?-. _**A ver, no en sentido literal, ya sabes… lo de estudiar penes.**_

Solté una carcajada.

 _ **-Tranquilo. Sé a qué te refieres.**_

 _ **-Guay**_ -me miró a los ojos unos instantes y volvió a esbozar aquella sonrisa.

A mi pesar, noté un cosquilleo de excitación. Ahí estaba yo, ¡la reina virgen! Sentada en una playa de Okinawa, hablando con un chico guapísimo y divertido que acababa de mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Mis amigas no se lo iban a creer. Maldita sea, ni yo misma me lo creía. Odiaba ser virgen entre, bueno, un montón de no vírgenes. Lo odiaba; pero, al mismo tiempo, me había resignado bastante a permanecer en ese estado para siempre. La idea de gustarle a un chico lo suficiente para que quisiera hacerlo conmigo resultaba, no sé… rara.

No es que yo tuviera problemas de autoestima. No me pasaba las horas delante del espejo odiando mi cuerpo; no me maquillaba mucho; además, tenía ambiciones. Quería ser escritora de mayor y estaba decidida a conseguirlo.

- _ **… en cualquier caso, ven conosotros si se te antoja-**_ Darien me miró con actitud expectante. Mierda, había estado tan ocupada analizando nuestra conversación que, de hecho, se me había olvidado tomar parte en ella (siempre me pasa lo mismo).

- _ **Perdona, ¿me lo repites?**_

Me volvió a clavar la mirada en plan «atención, chica rara» y respondió _ **: -Esta noche vamos a organizar una barbacoa en la playa. ¿Te apetece venir?.**_

- _ **Sí, claro. Genial. Por supuesto que sí**_ —afortunadamente, me detuve antes de añadir: «Le pediré permiso a mi madre».

Darien se levantó de un salto y se limpió la arena del costado. — _ **Vale, genial. Nos vemos aquí,**_

 _ **hacia las nueve.**_

Dicho esto, agarró su pelota de princesas y salió corriendo a seguir pateando a Cenicienta en la cara, una y otra vez.

Aquel mismo día, durante el almuerzo, saqué a relucir mis planes para más tarde.

- _ **Estaba pensando en salir esta noche**_ -comenté mientras, con aire despreocupado, me servía patatas en el plato. Noté los ojos de mis padres clavados en mí.

- _ **¿Ah, sí? ¿Con quién?**_ -preguntó mi padre, yendo al grano, como tiene por costumbre. _**-Con una gente que he conocido en la playa.**_

 _ **-¿Gente… o chicos?**_ -mi padre abrió los ojos como platos y agitó los dedos.

- _ **Chicos…**_ -respondí con tono exagerado, imitándole-. _**Pero no te preocupes, son de mi edad**_. Mi padre lanzó un chorro de salsa sobre su filete.

 _ **-Ah, de acuerdo, en ese caso no me preocupa nada**_ -mi madre y él intercambiaron una sonrisa de satisfacción. Odiaba cuando se ponían en plan «¡Ay!, mira nuestra adolescente, jugando a ser mayor». Elevé los ojos al cielo.

 _ **-Bueno, estábamos pensando en montar una orgía a lo bestia; pero si los hace sentir mejor, solo iremos a la playa a organizar una barbacoa.**_

 _ **-¿Qué es una orgía?**_ -preguntó Sam de sopetón.

- _ **Estupendo**_ -respondió mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta _ **-. Pero no vuelvas muy tarde. Y no te emborraches**_ -volvió a intercambiar una sonrisa con mi padre. ¡Ah! Qué divertido tener una hija adolescente que no te da problemas.

Esa noche recorrí a trompicones el camino que conducía a la playa, con mariposas en el estómago y un bronceado artificial en las piernas. Me había pasado una cantidad de tiempo absurda decidiendo qué ponerme, desde ir poco arreglada hasta un punto ridículo (bañador y pareo) a la ridiculez máxima (tacones altos). Por fin, opté por un vestido playero de H&M, chanclas y una pashmina de mi madre por si refrescaba. No precisamente el último grito, pero es que la moda no es lo mío.

Cuando llegué a la playa, la luz empezaba a desvanecerse y me detuve unos instantes a observar a aquel chico extraño que, más extraño todavía, parecía haberse interesado por mí. Estaba sentado en la arena, y la luz del sol poniente le proporcionaba una especie de resplandor de bronce. Miraba hacia el mar y, de vez en cuando, daba un trago de una botella de cerveza. Sus amigos hacían el tonto en el agua; los gritos y las carcajadas fluían y refluían como el mar. Pero Darien se contentaba con quedarse sentado y… ser él.

Entonces, ¡ping! Me enamoré. En lo que una señal tarda en llegar del ojo al cerebro, había pasado de ser una chica de diecisiete años lamentablemente inexperta y con absurdos principios morales a otra que, tan solo, había estado esperando a la persona más adecuada.

 _ **-¡Eh, Serena!**_ -dijo Darien al tiempo que se levantaba y me plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

Tenía barba de dos días y desprendía un olor de lo más agradable; fresco, como a pepino.

– _ **Siéntate. ¿Algo de beber?**_ -me preguntó mientras me ofrecía una cerveza; es una bebida que odio, pero la acepté de todas formas. Miré alrededor en busca de la barbacoa.

- _ **Resulta que cumplen esa norma de «prohibido hacer barbacoas**_ » -explicó Darien, leyéndome el pensamiento-. _**Nos confiscaron la nuestra**_ -sacó hacia fuera el labio inferior con aire insolente, como un niño pequeño y, lo siento mucho, pero me pareció un encanto.

 _ **-¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos?**_ -pregunté; acto seguido, di un trago de cerveza e hice una mueca. Darien me miró. - _ **No te gusta, ¿verdad?**_ -dijo con una sonrisa.

– _ **La verdad es que no**_ -admití.

- _ **Dámela, yo me la tomaré**_ —sus manos rozaron las mías cuando cogió la botella—. _**Me parece que ahí tenemos un par de coca-colas**_ —señaló con la barbilla una bolsa de supermercado.

- _ **Gracias**_ -respondí. Cogí una y la choqué contra su botella—. _**Salud.**_

- _ **Salud también para ti, Serena No-le-gusta-la-cerveza.**_

- _ **Dime, ¿cómo es que no estás nadando?**_ —volví a preguntar.

Darien bajó la vista hacia la arena y sonrió; luego, subió los ojos y los clavó en los míos.

- _ **Porque tengo buenos amigos**_ —repuso en plan enigmático.

— _ **Ya. Vale. Bien**_ —respondí, sin querer hacer suposiciones. ¿De veras se habían marchado para dejarnos a solas?

Darien no apartó sus ojos de los míos, y noté que la cara se me ponía al rojo vivo.

— _ **Eres muy guapa, ¿verdad?**_ —dijo, sin más. Imaginé que se trataba de una pregunta retórica. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder? ¿«Bueno, como salta a la vista, no soy lo que se dice guapa. Sin embargo, bajo la luz adecuada, resulto bastante linda.»? Me quedé callada y esbocé una sonrisa bobalicona. Di un sorbo de Coca-cola solo por hacer algo más que sonreír como una idiota.

Con los ojos en mi boca, Darien acercó su cara a la mía. Me gustaría decir que nuestros labios se fundieron en un apasionado beso mientras las olas chocaban de forma simbólica frente a nosotros. Pero, en realidad, me atraganté con la bebida.

— **Ay, Dios** —dije cuando, por fin, dejé de farfullar—. _**No se suponía que eso iba a pasar**_ —me atreví a mirar a Darien pero, en vez de observarme con la repugnancia que me merecía, sus ojos centelleaban con lo que, sospechosamente, parecía afecto. Con suavidad, me colocó una mano detrás de la cabeza.

— _ **Ven aquí, vamos**_ —dijo, y tiró de mí hacia él.

.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Cómo les pareció?**

 **Espero comentarios positivos y claro también negativos. Como lo ven en mi nombre, yo soy una fiel amante de SEIYA KOU, así que ya veremos cómo termina esta historia.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto!**

 **Luiisaa Kou.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "NADA ES PARA SIEMPRE" de Alin Cronin.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen tampoco, son creación de nuestra queridísima Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

 _ **¡Madre mía! ¿Cómo fue?**_ —preguntó Lita con ojos relucientes mientras juntaba las manos, extasiada.

— _ **Eso no importa**_ —intervino Rei—. _**¿Cuándo llega la parte importante?**_

— _ **Fue precioso**_ —dije yo, sonriendo al recordar la manera en la que Darien me acarició la cara y me pasó la otra mano por el pelo y la nuca. «Precioso» se quedaba corto. Fue la gloria, pura y simple, y me hizo sentir guapa, sexy y especial.

— _ **Ay, mírala**_ —canturreó Mina, y alargó el brazo para colocarme un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja—. _**Está enamorada.**_

— _ **Cierra la boca, Mina**_ —espeté mientras trataba de ignorar el estremecimiento emocional que me asaltaba siempre que pensaba en Darien.

— _ **En cualquier caso**_ —insistió Rei —. _**¿Pasó algo más?**_

— _ **Todo a su debido tiempo, querida Rei**_ —repliqué yo con pedantería—. _**Las damas esperan, ¿sabes?**_

Mina soltó un bufido. _**— ¡Y una mierda! Las damas lo practican cuando les apetece**_ — Lita y yo intercambiamos una mirada y pusimos los ojos en blanco. Era uno de los temas preferidos de Mina _ **—. Es el signo de una auténtica feminista**_ —añadió.

— _ **Sí, vale, no te alteres**_ —replicó Lita, haciendo caso omiso del gesto con un dedo que obtuvo en respuesta—. _**Sigue, cariño.**_

Pero el timbre para la siguiente clase daba por terminada la plática en ese momento. Con la promesa de reunirnos todas en la sala común después del almuerzo. Dicho esto, cada quien se fue por su lado. Yo, a lenguas, Lita, a economía, Rei, a Arte dramático y Mina, a medios de comunicación.

Sabíamos todas de las unas a las otras, bueno eso ha sido desde la primera semana de secundaria. Nos encontramos inmediatamente, como si fuera el destino.

El primer día de clases, el maestro Evershot, maestro de ingles, ya había asignado los grupos y puesto un trabajo en equipo para ese día.

Rei y Lita habían asistido a la primara juntas, pero apenas si se habían hablado y, desde luego, nunca se habían sentado juntas. Mina era muy tímida, ya que se había mudado a Hakone con su madre hace poco tiempo. Y yo, lloraba la perdida de mi mejor amiga que había emigrado en vacaciones de verano hacia Australia.

Entramos a un debate, sobre cual área del instituto era la más peligrosa.

— _ **A ver, es obvio que tiene que ser la cocina**_ —declaró Mina, que al instante me aterrorizó porque masticaba chicle en clase y empleaba tono de aburrimiento al hablar (en aquella época, no hacía falta gran cosa para asustarme).

— _ **Digamos que la sala de estar**_ —terció Rei—. Para ser originales.

Así que, al menos, estábamos hablando; si bien nadie podía acusarnos de haber congeniado al instante. Pero entonces llegó el Momento Definitivo de nuestra amistad: el señor Evershot tropezó al pasar por nuestra mesa y susurró por lo bajo: — _ **JOODDEERRR!.**_

Las cuatro nos desternillamos. Un profesor diciendo una palabrota ya tenía gracia de por sí, pero ¿un profesor diciendo una palabrota con acento Inglés? Llorábamos de la risa. Graznábamos y resollábamos como una manada de gansos asmáticos. Pasado un minuto nos habíamos calmado, pero entonces una de nosotras miraba a otra a los ojos y volvíamos a empezar.

— _**¿Algo divertido, chicas?**_ —Preguntó el señor Evershot con ironía, pero no nos regañó; en cambio, añadió—: _**Me alegro de que os llevéis bien, pero aseguraos de obtener resultados**_ —señaló la hoja que teníamos delante y, aunque intercambiamos miradas y soltamos risitas, volvimos a nuestro listado de estancias peligrosas.

Después de algo así, es imposible no hacerse amigas. Al poco rato, terminada la clase, nos fuimos a almorzar, y a partir de ahí continuamos. Solo teníamos once años en aquel entonces. Éramos unas niñas. Casi ninguna había tenido el periodo siquiera. Y ahora, allí estábamos, todavía amigas íntimas y a punto de salir juntas al ancho mundo. Pero antes yo tenía que ir a Lengua; Lita, a Economía; Rei, a Arte Dramático, y Mina, a Medios de Comunicación…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Es algo corto lo sé, y no quise cambiar mucho el texto original en este capítulo, ya que narra cómo empezó esta gran amistad entre las chicas.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto!**

 **Acepto sugerencias y/o comentarios, ya sean positivos o negativos.**

 **Luisa kou.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "NADA ES PARA SIEMPRE" de Alin Cronin.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen tampoco, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Veamos. Apariencia y realidad en Jane Eyre… Gracias, señor Jones.

El señor Roberts entregó a mi amigo Yaten un fajo de papeles para repartir. Me encantaba Jane Eyre, pero el señor Roberts tenía la asombrosa habilidad de convertir cualquier libro de historia más rematadamente aburrida jamás escrita. También insistía en ser llamado señor Roberts, a cambio de lo cual él nos llamaba señor o señorita lo-que-fuera. Consideraba que, sin ayuda de nadie, estaba manteniendo los valores tradicionales al tiempo que nos trataba con el respeto que, como alumnos de bachillerato, merecíamos. Nosotros opinábamos que era un novato.

En cualquier caso, yo había leído Jane Eyre unas cinco veces, de modo que, quitada de la pena, desconecte. No llegue a mirar por la ventana con una sonrisa secreta rondándome los labio mientras, distraída, garabateaba corazones con las iniciales de Darien.

De ninguna manera quería ser la clase de chicas incapaces de concentrarse en algo que no fuera su novio (¿novio?), pero estaba teniendo serias dificultades a la hora de pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Con disimulo, eché un vistazo a mi celular. Hacia exactamente una semana que había estado sentada con Darien en una cafetería frente al mar, tomando café y arreglando el mundo. A un millón de kilómetros de distancia de un aula asfixiante de Nara.

Darien y yo acabamos pasando juntos varias horas en la playa durante la no barbacoa.

Al final, sus amigos se cansaron de hacerse tontos en el mar y se unieron a nosotros. A regañadientes, me incorpore y me estire la falda, mientras, armando un escándalo, se pusieron a preparar bebidas, a colocar toallas y a echar agua sobre nosotros. Olían a chico: a sudor fresco, a cerveza y a lo que quieran que se hubieran echado por la mañana para perfumarse. Me rebullí, incomoda, ante el repentino cambio de dinámica.

Darien hizo un gesto despreocupado en dirección a sus amigos y los presentó:

— **Rubeus, Alan, Zafiro: Serena. Serena: Rubeus, Alan, Zafiro.**

No estaba segura quien era quien, aunque me imagine que Alan sería el de la piel morena, sentado en medio. Sonrió, me saludo y luego, inmediatamente, se miró las manos. Me relaje un poco. Juntos, podíamos estar callados e incomodos.

— **Y dime Serena ¿de dónde eres?** — pregunto Rubeus/Zafiro. Era de baja estatura y tenía acento escocés; pero por su intenso bronceado y su cabello rojizo podría haber sido un habitante de aquella localidad. Puse mi mejor sonrisa en plan de la-primera-impresión-es-la-que-cuenta.  
— **De Nava, ¿y tú?  
** — **De Tokio.**

Empecé con el rollo de ¿En serio? ¡Tokio! ¡Que impresionante!, pero Zafiro debía de ser un hombre de pocas palabras. Era alto, ancho de hombros y guapo al absurdo estilo de Hollywood. Todo bronceado, con pómulos marcados y ojos que lanzaban destellos. Pero se la había creído, y actuaba en plan hastiado y caustico, como si no tuviera que esforzarse porque su físico impresionante lo decía todo. Que aburrimiento. Además, su dentadura no era, por mucho, tan bonita como la de Darien. A medida que proseguía la conversación de aquella manera más bien angustiada, forzosa, procure tomar parte de ella; pero mis emociones en conflicto me distraían y era incapaz de concentrarme. Necesitaba urgentemente que nos volvieran a dejar solos a Darien y a mí, pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería que se marcharan por si Darien decidía irse con ellos.

Al final, Alan puso fin a mi agonía. Anuncio que estaba muerto de hambre, de modo que él, Rubeus y Zafiro partieron en busca de comida. Darien les dijo que no iba a acompañarlos. Quería quedarse conmigo (¡Quería quedarse conmigo! Y yo quería una camiseta con esas palabras estampadas).

Tan pronto como los chicos se escabulleron, Darien se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la arena y se estiro.

— **Menos mal. Creí que no iban a irse nunca** — coloco las manos en la nuca y me dedico una amplia sonrisa—. **Gracias por quedarte.**

Sonreí, y acabada de empezar el proceso de hacer acopio del valor suficiente para dar el primer paso cuando, con suavidad, tiro de mí hacia él. Mientas nos besábamos, subió una mano por mi pierna, por debajo de mi vestido, por el muslo. Notaba que el corazón me latía más deprisa, en parte porque la sensación era agradable, pero sobre todo a causa del nuevo territorio, que me asustaba. Con suavidad, le aparté la mano cuando creí que iba demasiado lejos.

— **¿No se te antoja?** — murmuro Darien mientras me besaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

No sabía que responder sin arruinar el momento, así que hice una especie de maniobra en plan beso/negación con la cabeza/beso mientras le tomaba la mano y la trasladaba por mi espalda.

Darien soltó un gruñido.

— **Me estas matando, ¿sabes?** —y me beso con fuerza, aferraba mi lengua con la suya mientras, de vez en cuando, emitía débiles gemidos. La situación era excitante al máximo y podría haber entregado mi virginidad allí y entonces si no hubiéramos estado en público y no le hubiera conocido desde hacía exactamente doce horas. No es que yo sea una romántica incurable y carente de realismo pero, para una ocasión de semejante trascendencia, deseaba algo más que arena por el cuerpo y persistente preocupación de que podríamos proporcionar una sesión pornográfica privada a quien pasara paseando por la playa. Ya había llegado más lejos de lo que había llegado jamás.

De modo que seguimos besándonos (mucho) y hablando (poco) y, para mí, fue más que suficiente. Por el momento.

Cuando el cielo empezó a iluminarse, Darien y yo estábamos tumbados en la arena, con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón mientras en mi interior estallaban burbujas de felicidad.

— **Será mejor que me vaya —** dije, por fin, pasando la mano por el suave y desteñido algodón de su camiseta y deseando desesperadamente que la noche no terminara.

Me besó en la coronilla y dijo:

— **Lástima —** luego, se inclinó hacia abajo y me murmuró al oído **—: Tengo planes para usted, señorita.**

Ay, Dios. Sexo, sexo.

— **Sí, bueno, pues tendrás que encerrarlos bajo llave —** respondí al tiempo que me levantaba con cierta dificultad. No solo mis sentimientos encontrados sobre la pérdida de la virginidad eran los causantes de que tuviera que irme. Daba por sentado que Darien quería llevarme a dondequiera que se alojara, y no me apetecía tratar de explicar más tarde a unos padres muertos de pánico dónde había estado. Sin embargo, como tampoco me apetecía explicar a Darien el embarazoso «factor padres», me limité a decir — **¿Te apetece que nos veamos luego? —** procuré emplear un tono despreocupado, en abierta contradicción con mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Darien se incorporó y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas dobladas. Traté de no mirar la arena que se le había pegado al vello de las piernas.

— **Claro que sí** —esbozó una sonrisa amplia y arqueó las cejas con descaro.

— **¿En la cafetería de la playa? —** sugerí sin rodeos.

Me hizo un leve saludo militar.

— **Sí, por supuesto. Lo siento, Serena No-le-gusta-la-cerveza** —de repente, se levantó de un salto y, agarrándome por la cintura, me atrajo hacia él.

— **Eres preciosa** —dijo, y me dio otro beso apasionado.

Me las arreglé para soltarme y me reí mientras él simulaba que forcejeaba conmigo.

— **¡Darien! Tengo que irme.**

Me propinó una brusca palmada en el trasero.

— **Sí, vete. Y más te vale estar en la cafetería a las cuatro de la tarde, o lo pasarás mal.**

— **Mira cómo tiemblo** —me burlé; acto seguido, me alejé corriendo entre risas mientras Darien se lanzaba hacia mí. Es sorprendente lo que unos buenos besos pueden hacer por la confianza en sí misma de una chica.

Fui sonriendo todo el camino de vuelta por el sendero sinuoso y jalonado de arbustos que unía la playa con nuestro bungalów. Respiraba el embriagador aroma a lavanda y enebro y me sentía invencible. Mientras el sol comenzaba a escalar el horizonte, entré sin hacer ruido y cerré la puerta con llave. Por suerte, la casa estaba en silencio salvo por un débil zumbido eléctrico y el sonido de los grillos en el exterior. Mis chanclas resonaban sobre el suelo embaldosado, así que me las quité de una sacudida y, con cautela, asomé la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de mis padres para que supieran que había regresado. Afortunadamente no se despertaron lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que la luz del día empezaba a filtrarse por las persianas. Me dirigí a la cocina y abrí la nevera. Jamón, queso, tomates, pan, chocolate. Perfecto. Me preparé un sándwich mixto de grandes proporciones y lo coloqué en una bandeja, junto con patatas fritas de bolsa, buena parte de la tableta de chocolate y un vaso de agua, y llevé todo al cuarto de estar. Agarré el mando a distancia y me acomodé en el sofá, sentada sobre las piernas. Solo había canales de televisión españoles, pero encontré un capítulo de Friends. Doblado, naturalmente; aun así, resultaba reconfortante.

De todas formas, no me apetecía ver la televisión, en realidad. Solo quería estar así. Quedarme levantada mientras el cielo se iluminaba, tomar la cena que me había saltado por haberme pasado horas en la playa besando a un chico guapo y divertido cuyos ojos hacían que el corazón me diera de brincos.

Nunca había sentido algo así, ni de lejos. Aunque no iba precisamente retrasada en ese aspecto — **me enrollé con un chico por primera vez en un viaje escolar, en segundo curso de secundaria** —, nunca había llegado mucho más allá del besuqueo. Aquella primera vez fue en una de esas vacaciones con actividades programadas, y Mina y yo nos habíamos pasado unas dos horas besando a chicos de otro instituto. Fue de lo más inocente, pero recuerdo haberme sentido muy mayor porque estaba besando como lo hacían los adultos en la televisión. Qué linda, ¿verdad?

Pero, desde entonces, no se había producido demasiada acción. Y no porque yo no quisiera; sino más bien porque no me antojaba con ninguno de los chicos que estaban disponibles. Y así me convertí en Serena Tsukino, aborrecedora de hombres. No bebe, no liga, no consiente. Punto final. Lo más lejos que había llegado fue a que me metieran mano en una fiesta, en primero de bachillerato. (Para ser sincera, aquella vez habría ido más allá; pero mi padre llegó a recogerme. Trágico, sí; pero me salvó de una situación potencialmente angustiosa. Diamante Black, el chico en cuestión, tenía un aire a poeta del siglo XVIII: pelo plateado ondulado, piel aceitunada y ojos conmovedores. Siempre me había gustado porque, además de guapo, era un poco como yo, y me hablaba como a un ser humano. Pero también se trataba del chico que le gustaba a Neherenia Miller, la alumna peor de cuarto de secundaria. Con lo malvada que era, aquello me bastó para no repetir. Me pasé la semana siguiente agachando la cabeza al cruzar las puertas cada vez que veía a Neherenia, aunque, sorprendentemente, jamás se enteró de que yo había besado al chico del que estaba enamorada. Diamante se cambió de instituto al acabar secundaria. No sé por qué. Todavía, a veces me preguntaba qué podría haber ocurrido si ella no se hubiera interpuesto entre nosotros.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Mi profesora de Historia del Arte me abordó al final de la clase para hablar sobre el trabajo de investigación de la asignatura, de modo que llegué tarde a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo para reunirme con las demás. Eché un vistazo al océano de alumnos y localicé a Rei al instante. Difícil no hacerlo, ya que se había subido a la silla y agitaba los brazos como si estuviera dirigiendo el tráfico aéreo. Agarré un pan caliente con queso y un refresco de grosella, pagué y me acerqué a toda prisa.

— **Ya era hora —** protestó Mina, mientras quitaba su bolsa del único asiento libre—. **Rei por poco se agarra a golpes por guardarte el lugar.**

— **Lo siento, de veras, la profesora me retuvo** —expliqué mientras conseguía sentarme con dificultad y metía la mochila debajo de lasilla.

— **Maldita sea, Serena, ¿ya te has metido en un lío? El trimestre acaba de empezar** —dijo Mina al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al pecho, al estilo «horror de los horrores».

— **Ja, ja** —miré mi pan y los grasientos grumos de queso que goteaban sobre el plato.

— **¿Te vas a comer eso?** —preguntó Rei, con la boca llena de patatas

Le entregué la tostada.

— **No, cómetela tú. Estoy llena.**

Lita frunció el ceño.

— **¿Llena? ¡Pero si no has comido nada!**

Lita se vuelve desconfiada si piensa que alguna de nosotras está a dieta: es un dominio de su propiedad. Tiene un cuerpazo, pero a Andrew le gustan las chicas esqueléticas. Y si eso le hace parecer un imbécil será porque, en efecto, es un imbécil. En cualquier caso, a pesar de que Andrew jamás se encapricharía de una de nosotras y nosotras **—¡ugh!—** jamás nos encapricharíamos de él, por alguna razón a Lita le gusta ser la más delgada. Quién sabe por qué.

Mina sonrió con ironía a su yogur desnatado.

— **¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?** —exigió Lita, cuya frente se arrugaba de forma encantadora. (¿He mencionado que nuestra amiga Lita también es súper sensible con respecto a sus manías relacionadas con Andrew?)

— **Nada —** respondió Mina, que cogía el yogur a cucharadas y luego les daba la vuelta, de modo que volvían a caer, a gotas, en el embace **—. Solo que Serena ha perdido el apetito por un chico.**

Le clavé la mirada.

— **Siento decepcionarte; pero me tomé una chocolatina hace cosa de media hora o así.** (Mentira. No había tenido hambre desde la vuelta de mis vacaciones. Pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo: que te gustara un chico hasta el punto de no probar bocado era patético.)

— **De todas formas** —atajó Lita—, **lo de los besos en la playa...**

— **Sí** —añadió Rei—. **¿Lo hicieron entre las dunas de arena?**

Lancé una mirada indolente en su dirección.

— **¿A ti qué te parece?**

Lita alargó el brazo a través de la mesa y colocó su mano sobre la mía.

— **Continúa, Sere. ¿Qué pasó?** —preguntó.

Las chicas bien podrían haber sido invisibles. Me encontraba de nuevo allí mismo, envuelta por el olor a calor y a polvo de la casa de vacaciones y el sonido de Sex on Fire, mi música de fondo —una ironía, ya lo sé, pero no la puse adrede—, mientras me preparaba para recibir a Darien.

Pero eso fue más tarde.

Después de haber quedado en la cafetería, pasábamos juntos casi todo el día. Paseábamos por la ciudad, probábamos todos los bares y los cafés, nos sentábamos en la playa y, en términos generales, nos dedicábamos a conocernos. Me enteré de que estudia Medicina en la universidad; que tiene dos hermanas, que sus padres están divorciados pero siguen siendo amigos y que está deseando trabajar en África para ONGs dedicadas al SIDA una vez que se gradúe, porque su tío murió de SIDA en los años ochenta. Le conté cosas que solo le había contado a unas cuantas personas, como que mi madre estaba casada con otro hombre cuando conoció a mi padre, y que en primaria había sufrido acoso escolar. Darien sabía escuchar y formulaba preguntas como si de verdad quisiera conocer la respuesta.

Cuando no estábamos hablando, nos besábamos. Pero no íbamos mucho más allá de los besos. Para nuestra frustración, cada vez que estábamos en su casa, al menos uno de sus amigos andaba por allí, y no solo se trataba de un chalé de vacaciones diminuto, sino que él y Zafiro compartían dormitorio. En cierta ocasión nos estábamos besando en la cama de Darien vestidos, aunque lo justo cuando Zafiro entró resueltamente, nos vio y dijo:

—¡ **Ups! Lo siento!** —y se marchó con igual resolución. Pero yo me quise morir. Enterré la cara en el cuello de Darien y solté un gruñido.

— **Vaya. Qué vergüenza.**

Él se echó a reír.

— **¿Cuál es el problema?** —trató de apartarme de un empujón para poder mirarme, pero yo no le dejaba—. **Venga ya, Serena. Le da igual, en** **serio** —me acarició el trasero por fuera de mis pantalones cortos de tela vaquera, y luego deslizó la mano por debajo de la cinturilla—. **Al menos, sabemos que ahora nos dejará en paz...**

Me incorporé y me desplacé hasta el borde de la cama.

— **¡Ni hablar!** —Aguardé unos instantes a que disminuyera el sonrojo que me quemaba la cara y, acto seguido, le ofrecí la mano para tirar de él y levantarlo **—. Vamos, tenemos que ir a enseñarle que no estamos haciendo nada.**

Darien mostró un genuino desconcierto.

— **¿Pero por qué?**

Evidentemente, no le había contado que era virgen. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

— **Porque me muero de vergüenza con solo pensar que él haya creído que estábamos haciendo... algo en su habitación.**

— **Pero la habitación también es mía —** replicó Darien.

Le lancé una mirada en plan «esa no es la cuestión» e insistí con voz melosa:

— **Por favor, Dar. Vamos a por una bebida o algo así... ¡Anda!** —sonreí, moví las pestañas y me dejó que tirase de él para sacarlo de la cama.

Entonces, se presentó una oportunidad. Mis padres querían llevarnos a Sam y a mí a cenar fuera. Urdí un plan. Estuve holgazaneando con cara mustia toda la tarde, sujetándome el estómago, y en el último minuto dije que me quedaba en casa, aduciendo dolores menstruales.

Darien accedió de inmediato a venir a verme. Ya sabía yo cómo interpretaría la invitación. Y estaba segura de que la interpretaría correctamente. En serio, había reflexionado largo y tendido sobre el asunto. Pero mis piernas depiladas, mis mejores bragas y los condones de la máquina del baño de la cafetería hablaban por sí solos. Estaba convencida de que aquella iba a ser la noche. Con todo y eso, tenía pensado esperar a ver cómo me sentía cuando llegara Darien.

Dos horas después, había dejado de ser virgen.

— **¡OYE NO!** —vociferó Rei, que pegó un golpe en la mesa y provocó que los condimentos salieran volando—. **¡No puedes dejarlo ahí!**

— **Es verdad, vamos, cariño** —dijo Lita, cuyas rodillas brincaban como pistones—. **¿Cómo fue?**

— **Y da detalles, si no te importa** —añadió Mina mientras realizaba un gesto totalmente impropio de una dama.

— **De acuerdo, pueden preguntarme todo lo que quieran** —dije, alargando las manos—. **Soy un libro abierto.**

Mina se inclinó hacia delante sobre su asiento.

— **Bueno ¿La tenía grande?**

— **No sé** —respondí mientras miraba alrededor para comprobar que nadie escuchaba a escondidas—. **No puedo compararla con ninguna** —aunque, para ser sincera, me había parecido alarmantemente inmensa. Digamos que era más grande que cualquier marca de tampón.

Lita lanzó a Mina una mirada desdeñosa.

— **Estás obsesionada con ese tema** —se giró hacia mí y esbozó una sonrisa indulgente—. **¿Fue romántico?**

Suspiré.

— **Totalmente. Tuvimos una auténtica conexión. Pareció... inevitable. Como una reacción en cadena o algo por el estilo. No sé, nos estábamos besando y, de pronto, me plantó la mano en la camiseta; luego, la metió por debajo de mi falda; entonces, le acaricié sus partes por encima de los pantalones cortos...**

Llegado este punto, Rei y Mina irrumpieron en gritos y aplausos. Qué maduras, las dos. Dirigiéndome a ellas, puse los ojos en blanco aunque, si digo la verdad, me encantaba tener, por fin, una historia de sexo que contar.

— **Bueno, el caso es que la cosa continuó a partir de ahí. En realidad, no hablamos. Yo quería que sucediera, eso seguro, de modo que me dejé llevar y, no sé... sucedió. ¿Saben a lo que me refiero?**

— **Claro que sí** —respondieron mis amigas al unísono.

En efecto, había parecido inevitable. En cuanto entró por la puerta empezamos a besarnos, allí mismo, de pie, absortos uno en el otro. Cerré los ojos y dejé que, suavemente, me retirase el pelo de la cara. Luego, con dulzura, se apartó hacia atrás y me sonrió. Alargué una mano y él la cogió, y le conduje en dirección a mi dormitorio. No había necesidad de decir nada. De acuerdo, es un cliché; pero era como si estuviéramos exactamente en la misma onda. Tardamos unos diez minutos en llegar a la habitación, ya que no dejaba de pararse para besarme, me empujaba contra la pared y bajaba las manos por mis brazos. Para cuando llegamos a mi dormitorio me sentía incapaz de echarme atrás por mucho dinero que me hubieran ofrecido. Menos mal que había cogido aquellos condones aunque, para hacer justicia, el también sacó uno. Lo podríamos haber hecho cuatro veces, así de bien provistos estábamos en el apartado de la anticoncepción.

Pero solo lo hicimos una vez. Se marchó unos cinco minutos después. Supongo que tenía razón: mis padres podían volver de un momento a otro.

No les conté a las chicas toda la verdad. No había sido increíble. A ver, había resultado agradable pero, para empezar, me dolió un poco; además, no solté ruidos ni nada parecido. La tierra no tembló. Ya se entiende. Pero no era eso lo que me fastidiaba.

Lo que me fastidiaba era que, al día siguiente, Darien volvía a Tokio, que era donde él vivía.

Teníamos que despedirnos delante de todos los que también se marchaban aquel día. Unas treinta personas se arremolinaban junto al autobús que la agencia de viajes había proporcionado para el traslado al aeropuerto; el motor mataba el tiempo bajo el calor. No era lo que se dice un ambiente romántico. Evidentemente, nos abrazamos y nos besamos —un beso increíble, suave y tierno que, cada vez que lo recuerdo (casi todo el rato), me hace sentir cosquillas en los labios— y Darien inclinó la cabeza y me susurró al oído:

— **Te voy a echar de menos** —lo cual me hizo llorar a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, y deseé que estuviéramos solos. Me limpió una lágrima con el pulgar y, esbozando una leve y triste sonrisa, añadió—: **Te llamaré pronto.**

Entonces, se subió al autobús y yo di rienda suelta al llanto mientras él alargaba el cuello y se seguía despidiendo con la mano.

Desde entonces, no había vuelto a saber nada de él.

Y se había instalado en mi cerebro de manera permanente. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Debía tener paciencia, nada más: había prometido llamarme, así que me llamaría. Pero, ¡UGH!, la espera me estaba matando.

— **Ay, amiga, qué mala onda** —se lamentó Rei, con expresión de auténtica solidaridad, mientras Lita me daba un apretón en la mano y Mina negaba con la cabeza, indignada por el hecho de que Darien no hubiera cumplido su promesa.

— **Gracias, pero estoy bien, ¡en serio!** —aseguré, aunque mi estado de ánimo había caído en picada hasta volverse diez tonos más sombrío—. **No especificó cuándo me llamaría. Y solo llevo en casa un par de días.**

— **En ese caso, ¿por qué no lo llamas tú?** —preguntó Mina.

Me encogí de hombros con aire tímido.

— **No tengo su número.**

Rei se dio una palmada en la frente.

— **¡Mierda, Serena! Los chicos siempre se niegan a darte su teléfono cuando solo están dispuestos a ligar sin comprometerse. Para ellos, es algo parecido a una ley.**

— **No fue así** —repliqué; las mejillas se me empezaban a encender **—. No es que se negara a darme su número, es solo que me pidió el mío, y no se me ocurrió... Miren, pueden pensar lo que quieran; pero yo era quien estaba allí y se lo estoy diciendo. Fue algo especial.**

Lita le lanzó a Rei una mirada de advertencia antes de volver los ojos hacia mí.

— **Claro que fue especial, cariño. No lo cambiarías por nadie.**

— **Exacto** —los ojos se me cuajaron de lágrimas y la visión se me nubló.

Hice como que buscaba algo en la mochila. No conseguí engañar a las chicas ni por un segundo, claro está; pero fueron tan Lindas como para fingir que se lo habían tragado. No sabía si estaba llorando porque Darien no se había puesto en contacto o porque Rei, y seguramente Mina, me tomaban por una tarada. Miré de reojo a Lita, que me clavaba la vista con preocupación. No quería ser como ella: enamorada de un cretino infiel del que todas tus amigas saben que es un cretino infiel.

— **Mira, si de veras significó tanto como dices, y estoy segura de que sí** —Mina puso la mano en alto para detener cualquier tipo de protesta—, **quizá, no sé, ha perdido el móvil o algo parecido.**

Aspiré por la nariz.

— **Sí. Ya lo había pensado.**

Lita me dio unas palmadas en la rodilla.

— **Bueno, ahí lo tienes, cariño. Le escribes a la dirección de su universidad, vuelve contigo, y todo acaba bien.**

Rei miró a Lita boquiabierta, como si acabara de sugerir que me enviara a mí misma desnuda, en plan telegrama.

— **Sí, claro. ¿Y qué pasa si, sencillamente, no ha podido llamarla?** —se giró hacia mí **—. Si le escribes una carta le estás diciendo que eres una acosadora. Si te empeñas en ir por ese camino, averigua su dirección de email de la universidad y ponte en contacto con él de esa manera.**

Mina interrumpió:

— **Pero solo si tienes una razón. No mandes un email diciendo: «¡Hola! ¡Soy yo! ¿Por qué no me has llamado?», como si fueras una amante obsesiva en plan Atracción fatal. Di que vas a ir a Tokio a visitar a una amiga o algo por el estilo y que, si por casualidad estuviera por allí, sería agradable ponerse al día.**

Reflexioné unos instantes sobre el asunto mientras notaba un leve hormigueo de esperanza en el estómago.

— **¿Y seguro que él no me toma por una acosadora?**

— **Pudiera ser** —Mina se encogió de hombros—. **Es el riesgo que corres**.

Rei hizo un gesto de afirmación.

— **Sí, de hecho, yo lo dejaría para un poco más adelante. Espera, no sé, unas dos semanas. Después, no tienes nada que perder al ponerte en contacto con él.**

Miré a Lita para ver qué opinaba, pero fingió estar absorta en su ensalada de atún. Lo que seguramente significaba que estaba en desacuerdo con las otras dos.

Genial. Podré ser una alumna de sobresaliente, pero cuando se trata del sexo opuesto soy una fracasada total. Noté una punzada de irritación. Maldito Darien, tan sexy, tan considerado, había invadido mi mente por completo para luego desaparecer como por arte de magia. Intenté hacer caso omiso del dolor en la parte inferior del abdomen y decidí que le daría exactamente catorce días. Si para entonces no se había puesto en contacto conmigo, le enviaría un email. Me daba igual lo que dijeran Rei y Mina. De todas formas, siempre estaban de acuerdo; para el caso, eran como una sola persona.

— **De todas formas, mira la parte positiva** —añadió Rei, mientras se mecía hacia atrás en su silla—. **Ahora estamos en preparatoria, y solo nos quedan unos diez meses para que oficialmente nos suelten al ancho mundo... Dentro de poco no necesitaremos una identificación falsa, ¡PORQUE SERÁ DE VERDAD!** —se cruzó de brazos y nos dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

— **Completamente de acuerdo** —aprobó Lita con un suspiro de satisfacción—. **Además, la semana que viene es la fiesta de Taiki, cumple dieciocho** —me señaló con su tenedor **—. ¿Lo ves? Ya tenemos algo que esperar con ilusión.**

Mmm.

Los padres de nuestro compañero Taiki habían reservado la planta superior de un pub para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo. Era un acontecimiento que venía con todo, con pancarta de «Feliz 18 cumpleaños»; abuelos; tías abuelas que bebían cócteles de vino blanco y tíos que daban sorbos de cerveza amarga y seguían con el pie el compás de la alegre música para jóvenes; un bufé de canapés y una gigantesca tarta en forma de camiseta de fútbol, estampada con la leyenda «Taiki tiene» en la parte superior y «18» en el centro. (Taiki es un auténtico genio del deporte. Si viviéramos en Estados Unidos, llevaría una de esas chaquetas rojas y blancas con letras en la espalda y estaría saliendo con una animadora. Tal como son las cosas, tiene en su propiedad el suficiente poliéster como para incendiar la ciudad de Nara hasta dejarla en cenizas, trabaja de socorrista en la piscina del barrio los fines de semana y no sale con ninguna chica. Y no es que no cuente con un nutrido grupo de aspirantes a novias de deportista; al fin y al cabo, es un jugador de fútbol sano y castaño. Es un poco como yo, supongo: le gusta elegir.)

La madre de Taiki nos había pedido a Lita, Mina, Rei y a mí, además de a nuestros colegas Yaten —el mejor amigo de Taiki— y Seiya, que ayudáramos a hinchar globos, colocar el bufét y, en términos generales, conseguir que el sitio tuviera el aspecto de su idea de un local de ensueño para fiestas. Sobra decir que no es exactamente nuestra idea de un local de ensueño para fiestas aunque, a decir verdad, a Taiki le habría encantado cualquier cosa que su madre hiciera. Si alguna vez salta a la fama, será un futbolista mediático espantoso. Es demasiado agradable, demasiado sensible.

Pusimos en la mesa el último plato de brochetas de queso y piña, simétricamente colocado entre un montón de servilletas y una pila de platos de papel, mientras la madre de Taiki estaba de pie en mitad de la sala, con los brazos en jarras.

— **Es genial** —suspiró—. **Buen trabajo, todo el mundo.**

Mina captó mi atención y me lanzó una mirada al estilo «ay, qué linda». La madre de Taiki estaba muy emocionada. Supongo que es importante cuando tu único hijo cumple dieciocho años.

A escondidas, consulté mi móvil. Aún sin mensajes. Solo quedaban unos días para que a Darien se le acabara el plazo, y yo no estaba teniendo suerte al escribirle por email. (Mi plan había cambiado ligeramente, en el sentido de que había decidido tratar de escribirle sobre la marcha al tiempo que le daba un límite de dos semanas para ponerse en contacto conmigo. Más o menos igual que el plan «A», pero con la ventaja añadida de rendirme a mi absoluta carencia de fuerza de voluntad.) Todas las posibles combinaciones de su nombre y la dirección web de su universidad me eran devueltas. Pero no iba a pensar en eso aquella noche. El DJ acababa de llegar y llevaba, no exagero, un esmoquin azul pálido con camisa color crema de volantes. Si algo me iba a quitar a Darien de la mente, era un DJ cómico que no se daba cuenta de que era cómico.

Mientras el célebre DJ se preparaba, llegó el chico del cumpleaños. Entró con timidez y se le notaba incómodo por ser el protagonista. De modo que, cómo no, irrumpimos en ovaciones y saltamos sobre él para felicitarle antes de lanzarnos a una interpretación improvisada de Cumpleaños feliz, con sus acordes y todo. No hacerlo habría sido una grosería.

— **Muchas gracias, chicos** —dijo Taiki, mientras sonreía y se enderezaba la camisa—. **¿Y ahora, qué? ¿Me van a aventar al aire y cacharme?**

— **No nos tientes** —advirtió Yaten, al tiempo que le ofrecía una bebida **—.Feliz cumpleaños, güey.**

Lita se puso a dar pequeños brinquitos en plan femenino y aplaudió.

— **Adrew está esperando afuera, así que, rápido, denle su regalo, ¡denle su regalo!**

Yaten fue corriendo hasta nuestra mesa y recogió una bolsa que había escondido debajo de su abrigo.

— **Cuidadosamente envuelto por mí** —explicó, y se lo entregó mientras los demás observábamos con el nerviosismo propio de la entrega de regalos.

— **Guau, gracias, chicos** —Taiki metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un programa original de la final de Copa FA de la temporada 1982-1983 entre el Brighton  & Hove Albion y el Manchester United. Yaten la había conseguido en eBay y todos habíamos contribuido.

El rostro de Taiki dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

— **¡Joder, es alucinante!** —se reía, encantado, mientras pasaba las páginas—. **Güey, es genial... En serio, muchas gracias.**

Yaten le dio un golpe en la espalda.

— **De nada.**

Fue una delicia. Ni siquiera yo, desdichada de mí, pude evitar sonreír por lo mucho que a Tai le había gustado nuestro regalo. Entonces, un pitido de interferencias en el micrófono anunció que el DJ estaba a punto de empezar su actuación y el momento se pasó. Lita salió despedida a recoger a su chico y el resto de nosotros nos quedamos mirando, boquiabiertos, a DJ Esmoquin Azul.

— **Buenas noches, amantes del pop. Me llamo Kelvin y voy a mezclar la mejor música... ¡para celebrar el dieciocho cumpleaaaaños de Taiiiiiikiiii! Así que, empecemos de una vez. A continuación, una marchosa dosis del ritmo disco más puuuuro. Con todos nosotroooos... (pausa para mayor efecto) ¡Los Bee Geeees!**

Llegado este punto, mis amigas y yo nos abrazábamos de pura alegría.

— **¡Madre mía! ADORO a ese hombre. ¡Quiero UN HIJO SUYO!** —vociferó Mina mientras se desplomaba en el suelo de rodillas, extasiada.

Rei se levantó y se enderezó el top con aire formal.

— **Voy a pedir una canción, está decidido** —y las demás fuimos trotando a sus espaldas mientras se dirigía resueltamente a Kelvin, que se mordía el labio inferior y movía el esqueleto al ritmo de Stayin' Alive. Rei le dio un tirón de la manga y él se giró hacia nosotras, quitándose el auricular de una oreja con una sonrisa expectante.

— **¿Aceptas peticiones?** —preguntó Rei.

— **Todavía no, pero las aceptaré más tarde, cuando los vejestorios estén un poco más borrachos. La primera parte va dedicada a ellos, ¿no? Así todo el mundo se lo pasa bien.**

Nuestras respectivas bocas se abrieron de repente, como si alguien hubiera metido una moneda en una ranura, porque, al hablar, Kelvin tenía un marcado acento Argentino y, debajo del esmoquin y el delineador de ojos, no era mucho mayor que nosotras.

Mina entornó los párpados.

— **¿De verdad te llamas Kelvin?**

Él sonrió.

— **Esta noche, sí.**

— **Venga ya, dinos tu nombre verdadero** —trató de engatusarle Rei, pero él se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Me di cuenta de que Mina lo evaluaba en silencio. Y yo sabía muy bien lo que le estaba pasando por la mente.

La canción terminó y «Kelvin» inclinó la cabeza con aire cordial. Traducción: «Encantado de conocerlas; ahora, se pueden ir».

— **Mina, dime que no te vas a ligar al DJ** —le advertí cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa.

Se sacudió el pelo.

— **¿Por qué no? Apuesto a que me diría su verdadero nombre.**

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro con tristeza.

— **¿Dónde está el lado romántico de tu alma?**

Se metió en la boca un volován de champiñones.

— **No existe** —mirándome, agitó los dedos—. **En cambio, tengo fuego en la parte baja del abdomen** —o me parece que eso es lo que dijo.

— **Ay, Dios, es él** —Rei frunció el ceño en dirección a Lita y su novio, que acababa de llegar. Cogidos de la mano, caminaban hacia nosotras y Lita se inclinaba sobre él como si el hecho de andar le resultara un esfuerzo. Andrew provocaba ese efecto en ella. Cuando estaban juntos, daba la impresión de que Lita retrocediera quince años. Hasta su postura resultaba diferente, con los dedos de los pies girados hacia adentro. Quizá fuera porque Andrew era mayor, o porque conocía a los padres de ella, o algo parecido. Tenía veintiún años y trabajaba en la empresa de construcción del padre de Lita. Había conseguido el empleo al terminar el instituto porque el padre de Lita y el suyo se conocían, y Andrew era amigo del hermano de Lita o algo así. En cualquier caso, todo resultaba un tanto acaramelado e incestuoso. Él y Lita se habían conocido cuando ella tenía catorce años y estaba trabajando para su padre durante el verano, realizando tareas de oficina. Andrew era guapo a rabiar y sabía resultar encantador cuando el queria, y los padres de Lita lo tomaban por el rey del mundo: digamos tan solo que nunca pusieron impedimentos para que Andrew compartiera el dormitorio de Lita. Resultaba exasperante, porque sabías que les daría un ataque si averiguaran cómo era en realidad.

En cualquier caso, Andrew tenía totalmente hechizada a Lita, que se volvía de lo más insoportable cuando estaba con él. Ella también se daba cuenta, pero estaba demasiado enamorada para hacer algo al respecto. Cosas de la vida.

— **Hola a todas** —canturreó Lita mientras nos saludaba con un leve gesto de la mano **—. Ve a por las bebidas, ¿quieres?** — Le pidió a Andrew mientras se empinaba para besarle y luego, con el pulgar, le limpiaba el brillo de labios de la boca **—. Para mí, lo de siempre** —Andrew nos lanzó una mirada fugaz y se dirigió a la barra.

Lita tomó asiento.

— **Por lo que veo, tu madre ha reunido a toda la familia, ¿eh?** —sonrió mientras paseaba la vista por la estancia. Las mesas se iban ocupando a toda velocidad, en su mayor parte con completos desconocidos. Taiki se mostró un poco avergonzado.

— **Sí, y más aún** —la madre de Taiki venía de una familia numerosa, así que este tenía un millón de primos, y ella conocía a todo el mundo a causa de su trabajo benéfico y comunitario. Por otra parte, el padre de Taiki ostentaba un cargo en la administración municipal y apenas articulaba palabra. Por lo que yo sabía, podría haber sido un asesino profesional. Llevaba el distanciamiento social a un nivel desconocido.

— **Bueno, Tai, lo encuentro encantador** —comentó Lita mientras le acariciaba el brazo—. **Y te apuesto un millón de Yens a que al DJ le quedan como mucho tres canciones para poner una mezcla de Grease. Como todo el mundo sabe, ahí es cuando una buena fiesta se convierte en una fiesta ALUCINANTE** —Mina elevó una ceja, si bien permaneció en silencio. Cuando se trata de música, puede llegar a ser un tanto exigente; pero dale unas cuantas copas y pegará de brincos al ritmo de I Will Survive, como casi todo el mundo.

De pronto, Yaten se apretujó contra mí.

— **Aaay, Sere, tu bolsillo acaba de vibrar.**

Le aparté de un empujón.

— **¡Sacate, pervertido!**

Pero no me había ofendido. Yaten es el chico más adorable del planeta. Y las chicas no le van. Si no te lo cuentan no te enteras, no sé si me explico.

— **¿Y bien?** —preguntó Rei mientras yo consultaba el móvil.

Negué con la cabeza.

— **Es mi madre** —no era nada que no hubiera podido esperar hasta que nos viéramos. Aparté el teléfono y esperé a que la descarga de adrenalina disminuyera. Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Cada vez que el móvil sonaba, confiaba en que fuera Darien. Llegaba a dar por hecho que sería el, lo cual era una idiotez.

Seiya se levantó.

— **Venga, vamos, ¿quién sale a bailar?** —y se dirigió zarandeándose hasta el cuadrado de madera con rozaduras colocado delante de la cabina de Kelvin, el DJ, mientras encorvaba los hombros y lanzaba los dedos al aire como un tipo duro. Era el único chico (heterosexual) que conocía al que no le importaba en lo más mínimo llegar el primero a la pista de baile. No sé cómo se las arreglaba para ser el playboy del instituto.

Un par de señoras de mediana edad efectuaban la coreografía de Don't Stop Believin', paso-deslizamiento-paso, y Seiya se unió a ellas con entusiasmo. También se sabía la letra.

Rei y yo apartamos nuestras respectivas sillas hacia atrás y nos levantamos a la vez.

— **¿Alguien más?** —pregunté, pero el resto de la mesa declinó la invitación.

A Lita, por lo general, le encanta bailar; pero no cuando Andrew está presente. Así que Rei y yo nos dirigimos hacia Seiya a paso de baile y allí nos quedamos durante cinco canciones, nada menos. Fue genial; además, era la primera vez que no había pensado en Darien desde que me despedí de él.

— **¡Bravo, Aerosmith!** —Yaten apareció de pronto a nuestro lado, rasgueando una guitarra invisible y sacudiendo la cabeza como un loco. Rei entrecerró los ojos.

— **¿Yaten...?**

Se mostró desconcertado y luego, captando lo que Rei le quería decir, hizo un vehemente gesto de negación.

— **No, claro que no** —se le veía dolido—. **¿Delante de la familia de mi mejor amigo? Vamos…** —a Yaten le gustaban las sustancias prohibidas; pero se trataba de otra información acerca de él que no sabrías si antes no te lo contaban. Bailar hasta chorrear sudor era, por lo general, una señal inequívoca; aunque aquella noche parecía que estaba colocado de manera natural.

- **Me muero de sed** ‑ anuncio Rei cuando regresamos a la mesa. Agarró la jarra de agua-. **Voy a llenarla.**

 **\- Lita, ¿qué pasa?** _ pregunto Seiya mientras se sentaba a su lado-. **La mezcla de GREASE no fue lo mismo sin ti. Hice los pasos del chico y todo lo demás** \- Lita se limitó a encoger los hombros y sonrió con tristeza. Qué raro. Seiya y yo intercambiamos miradas de desconcierto.

- **De hecho, creo que también iré por algo de beber** \- dijo Lita- **¿Lo mismo peque?-** Andrew le acaricio el trasero mientras se levantaba, lo cual, al parecer, era un código que significaba

Sí, por favor. Taiki soltó los restos de una croqueta de huevo duro y salchicha de proporciones gigantescas, que se había estado comiendo con no poca valentía.

- **Te acompaño. Supongo que debería saludar a la gente.**

Andrew tosió y comento:

- **Mejor no, amigo… siéntate, pequeña. Yo iré por las bebidas-** hizo un gesto para que Taiki iniciara la marcha y luego lo siguió con su habitual contoneo al estilo me-cagué-en-los-pantalones.

- **Eh, ¿Qué fue eso?-** pregunto Rei.

Lita se veía abatida.

- **A Andrew se le ha vuelto a meter a Taiki entre ceja y ceja. Me vio acariciándolo antes, o algo así-** se pasó la mano por el cabello-. **Una tontería.**

Tontería era una curiosa manera de describirlo.

- **Chicos, tienen que arreglar eso** \- declaro Rei- **No puedes cambiar el hecho de que Taiki y tú se conocen desde siempre. ¿Cuántas veces le has explicado a Andrew que nunca ha existido nada entre ustedes?**

 **\- Ya lo sé. Lo que pasa es que es un poco inseguro -.** Respondió Lita. **– Se le pasara con el tiempo -** pero no parecía convencida.

En ese momento, el objeto de la adoración ciega de Lita volvió a aparecer junto a la mesa, con las manos vacías. De inmediato, y de manera evidente, todos dejamos de hablar, pero no pareció que se diera cuenta. Recogió el abrigo de Lita del respaldo de la silla de esta y lo sujeto en alto.

- **Bueno, guapa, nos vamos. Esta fiesta es una porquería.-**

Sin una sola queja, Lita introdujo los brazos en el abrigo.

- **En ese caso, adiós-** dijo Mina con brusquedad. Lita volteo hacia atrás unos instantes, esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa y, moviendo los labios sin hablar dijo: Lo siento. Acto seguido, se fue trotando obedientemente detrás de Andrew pero, al cabo de unos segundos, regreso.

 **-Fue al baño. Díganle a Taiki que siento mucho irme tan temprano ¿sí?-** antes de que tuviéramos tiempo de contestar, se fue corriendo a toda prisa.

Dos horas después, Mina estaba dando lengüetazos a la cara de un primo de Taiki, ya que, obviamente, había decidido pasar de Kelvin, el DJ; Seiya había ligado con Jas Mistry, una chica del curso anterior al nuestro, y no se le veía por ninguna parte; Rei, Yaten y Taiki estaban tomando caballitos; y yo me deprimía. No estaba lo suficientemente borracha para encontrar a Rei y a los chicos tan gracioso como ellos se encontraban entre sí; además, echaba de menos a Darién. Estaba harta de que el corazón me diera un salto cada vez que mi teléfono emitía algún sonido y luego se me rompiera, hasta cierto punto, porque no era él. Pero no estaba dispuesta a admitir mi derrota. Después de todo, le quedaban varios días hasta que su plazo señalado terminara. Aunque él no lo supiera.

Solté un profundo suspiro. Por divertido que fuera observar como Rei, Yaten y Taiki se emborrachaban, ya había tenido bastante.

- **Me voy a adelantar-** anuncié, pero no me escucharon. De modo que me fui.

El día que vencía el plazo límite de Darién mantuve mi celular pegado a la mano. Se podría decir que existía una justicia cósmica en el hecho de que regresara a mí en esa fecha, justo cuando estaba a punto de perder toda esperanza. Era algo así como poner a prueba mi devoción. Ya lo sé: una locura. Pero no podía dar crédito a que el vínculo que nos unió no hubiera significado nada. De modo que, incluso cuando el día llegaba a su fin, me mantuve optimista. Estaba casi segura de que se pondría en contacto.

Entonces, mientras salíamos de la escuela, Rei me pregunto si había tenido noticias.

- **No, pero…**

Me interrumpió:

 **-Dios, los hombres son cabrones-** me abrazo- **Le diste todas las oportunidades, peque… tómalo como una experiencia-** mientras observaba como se dirigía a su parada de autobús., caía por fin en la cuenta. Nunca iba a llamarme. Había entregado mi virginidad en un romance de vacaciones. Me dije que no importaba. Ser virgen no era algo de lo cual sentirse orgullosa, o de lo cual no sentirse orgullosa. Era lo que era y punto.

Pero sí importaba. Importaba mucho. Darién me había gustado mucho, muchísimo. Todavía me gustaba.

Intenté enojarme, es decir, al estilo Rei y Mina; pero no me sirvió. No estaba enojada con Darién, estaba enojada conmigo misma por haber sido tan pinche crédula.

Entonces le tocó el turno al menosprecio personal: Ja, ja, ja ¡Típico de mí! Que cretina *Se da una palmada en la frente*. Pero también salió mal.

Así que, al final, opte por el llanto puro y duro. Sobre la almohada, en el hombro de Lita y, en cierta ocasión, para mi vergüenza, en mitad de clase de Francés. Seiya salió en mi auxilio, explicando con fervor a Mónica, nuestra profesora, que me haba contado un chiste tan increíble que estaba llorando de risa, lo que provoco que, al resoplar, me saliera un globo de mocos.

Fue una temporada horrible.

Pero entonces me llegó el sms.

* * *

 **Y EMPIEZA LA ACCIÓN CHICOS!**

 **NO LEEMOS...**

 **LUISA KOU :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Era la noche del viernes posterior al lunes en el que vencía el plazo, y estábamos en El Hobbit: Rei y Mina, Lita, yo, Yaten y Taiki, y Seiya. Y, por desgracia, Andrew. Tenía a Lita sobre sus rodillas, lo más adecuado para susurrarle al oído, en respuesta a lo cual ella soltaba risitas y le daba una tímida palmada. Dios, me ponía de nervios.  
No me encontraba de humor, pero los chicos habían organizado la noche como una salida al estilo animemos-a-Serena, de modo que no podía rajarme y dedicarme a mi nuevo pasatiempo, las tres M para sobreponerme a Darién: Música (puntos extras para las baladas pretenciosas), microondas (papas fritas) y melancolía.  
Así que me había enfundado unos pantalones de mezclilla limpios y una camisa de mi padre, me había aplicado en las pestañas un par de toques nada entusiastas con el cepillo del rímel, me había presentado obedientemente a la hora indicada y, como siempre, fui la primera en llegar. Me senté en una de las mesas de picnic del exterior, ya que hacía un calor absurdo para últimos de Septiembre, y me encorvé sobre mi refresco de sandía con ron (solo me gusta el alcohol cuando no sabe a alcohol).  
Por lo general, me encantaba aquella mesa, por las luces de colores en los árboles que arrojaban sobre todos los objetos un resplandor azul, y el ruido del interior rebajado a un agradable zumbido; pero solo podía pensar en mi pijama y mi cama. Y en Darién, claro está. Seguía colándose sin permiso en mis pensamientos, el muy grosero de él, con sus preciosas uñas de los pies siempre limpias y sus pantorrillas bien formadas. Solté un gruñido y sacudí la cabeza para librarme de la imagen, lo que no me vino mal, porque de paso, ahuyente a una pareja de seguidores del _emo-rock_ que se disponían a ocupar mi mesa.

 **-¡Serena Tsukino!-** exclamo una voz a mis espaldas. Seiya se dejó caer junto a mí, me planto un beso en la mejilla y me alboroto el pelo. De haber sido cualquier otra persona, me habría molestado.  
 **-Hola-** dije, forzando una sonrisa.  
 **-¿No han llegado los demás?-** preguntó.  
Respire hondo. De acuerdo. Socializar.  
 **-No-** mire alrededor-. **Creía que ibas a venir con Yaten y Taiki.  
** Seiya tamborileó dos dedos sobre la mesa mientras que, con las rodillas, daba golpes en contrapunto por debajo. Siempre ha sido muy inquieto. En primaria, le regañaban continuamente por juguetear con el pelo de otros niños cuando realizaban actividades sentados en el suelo.  
\- **Están en la barra** \- respondió, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio a modo de excéntrica concentración mientras la música, fuera cual fuera, que le sonaba en la cabeza alcanzaba un crescendo **-. Bueno-** soltó de pronto, abrió los ojos y me aparto la imaginaria batería en miniatura que tocaba con los dedos **-. ¿Cómo va ese sufrimiento?  
** Me puse a toquetear la etiqueta de mi refresco.  
 **-En fin. Ya sabes. Ahí sigue.**  
Me rodeo los hombros con un brazo y me dio un efusivo apretón en plan machote.  
 **-Bueno, pues esta noche ya te puedes olvidar de él.**  
Conseguí esbozar una leve sonrisa. La intención de Seiya era buena; pero no tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba pasando, puesto que un rollo de una sola noche ya era demasiado compromiso para él.  
 **-Aquí están-** anuncio al tiempo que hacia señas con la mano Yaten y a Taiki justo cuando aparecieron Rei y Mina, pegadas la una con la otra, para variar. Cinco minutos más tarde, Lita y Andrew se presentaron, y nuestra pequeña reunión se completó.  
Yupi y requeteyupi.

Cuando vibro mi teléfono apenas fui capaz de reunir la energía suficiente para cogerlo.  
 **-Eh, Serena ¿Te encuentras bien?-** pregunto Lita con el ceño fruncido mientras yo abría el mensaje y me ponía blanca como la pared.  
¿Me encontraba bien? Levante la vista y una sonrisa gigantesca me produjeron grietas en los labios; había pasado tanto tiempo… Los ojos de mis amigas se abrieron hasta alcanzar las proporciones de las muñecas _Bratz.  
_ _ **-**_ **¡Imposible, carajo!-** vocifero Rei mientras intentaba arrebatarme el móvil. Lo retire para que no lo alcanzaran. Lita soltó un chillido y rompió en femeninos aplausos súper-rápidos. Hasta la propia Mina sonreía.  
 **-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto Taiki, con gesto desconcertado. Yaten y Seiya tenían la misma expresión ausente. Pobres chicos con necesidades especiales.  
Mina colocó la lengua por detrás del labio inferior.  
 **-¡Bah! Ha recibido un sms de Darién.**  
- **Ay, mierda. Me alegro. ¿Qué dice?-** pregunto Taiki, tratando de mostrarse interesado, el pobre.  
Volví a abrir el mensaje y agarre el teléfono en alto para que los demás pudieran leerlo. Todos se encorvaron hacia adelante.

 _ **Hola serena, he vuelto a la uni.**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Tngo q verte!**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Vienes ste finde? Darién.  
Bss.**_

Lita volvió a chillar.  
 **-Ay, madre mía, ¡Tienes que ir!**  
Me mordí el labio.  
 **-¿En serio? ¡No parecerá que son, no sé, fácil?**  
Mina coloco la yema de un dedo en la barbilla e indico la cabeza hacia un lado.  
 **-Mmm, déjame pensar** \- la mire y puse los ojos en blanco-. **No, no pensara que eres "fácil"-** prosiguió, marcando las comillas en el aire- **Porque, en realidad, no vivimos en los años cincuenta del siglo pasado.  
** -Sí, suéltate un poco, chica- añadió Rei. Me señalo con su botella de cerveza-. **¿Quieres tenerlo?** \- Le lance una mirada **-. ¡Pues ve por él! Carajo, para eso no hay que saber latín.  
** Bueno, dicho de esa manera…  
Empecé a teclear la respuesta.  
 **-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?-** exigió Seiya, y me arrancó el móvil de las manos.  
 **-Sí, no puedes responder ahora-** añadió Yaten **-. Él te hizo esperar.**  
Mire alrededor de la mesa. Por lo visto, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo. Hasta el propio Andrew asentía con aire de entendido. Suspiré.  
 **-Lo siento chicos. Los juegos no me van. Siempre contesto los mensajes al momento. ¿De acuerdo**?- Aceptación general **-. Así que, si me disculpan, tengo que aceptar una invitación** \- alargue la mano para recuperar mi teléfono y les di la espalda a todos con ademan ostentoso.  
Me imaginaba las miradas en plan Ooh, hay que pararla que mis amigos intercambiaban, pero estaba demasiado emocionada para que me importara. ¡Había contestado! Palabras textuales: ¡Tenía que verme! Es verdad, había tardado más de tres semanas en ponerse en contacto; pero seguramente había estado ocupado, nada más. Montones de cosas que organizar antes de volver a la uni, etcétera. Además, la paciencia nunca había sido mi punto fuerte. A toda prosa, tecleé:

 _ **Si, x q no. Iré en tren a Tokio mañana x la mañana. ¡Dame detalles!**_

Menuda montaña rusa emocional. Tuve un golpe de alegría… y a la vez me sentía un tanto idiota por haber actuado en plan soñadora. Emocionada, me abrace a mí misma y continúe divirtiéndome, arrinconándome al fondo de mi mente el insignificante asunto de comentarles a mis padres que iba a pasar el fin de semana con Darién.  
No llegue a casa hasta media noche, así que tuve que esperar a la mañana siguiente para poder hablar con mi padre y mi madre. Estaba bañada, vestida y sentada en la mesa tomando mi cereal favorito cuando mi madre apareció en el piso de abajo.  
 **-Me pareció oír que te habías levantado-** dijo, y me planto un beso en la corinilla-. **¿Té?**  
Asentí con un gruñido, pues tenía la boca llena de papilla de muesli. Estuvo unos minutos ocupada con el hervidor de agua, las tazas y las bolsas de té.  
 **-Bueno, ¿Qué tal estas?-** pregunto por fin, como sin darle importancia.  
 **-Bastante bien, en realidad-** respondí con voz alegre.  
Mi madre esbozó una sonrisa radiante, como si le hubiera hecho un regalo.  
 **-¡Excelente! Ya era hora de que te quitaras de encima el síndrome post-vacacional.**  
 **-Sí, bueno. Estoy bien. Gracias** \- quería a mi madre, pero a veces me atacaba los nervios como el cuchillo que raspa un plato.  
Me dio otro beso antes de colocar una taza de té delante de mí.  
 **-Bueno, me alegro… Y dime, ¿Algún plan para el fin de semana?  
** Estaba convencida de que no se iba a quedar encantada si le contaba que me iba a Tokio a una cita amorosa. De modo que mentí.  
- **La madre de Mina se ha ido de viaje y nos invitó a las amigas a un fin de semana de DVD y pizza** \- con gesto exagerado, mire la hora en el microondas-. **De hecho, tengo que irme enseguida.  
-¿A las 9:00 de la mañana? Son un montón de DVD.**  
Me levante para meter mi plato en el lavaplatos. No confiaba en que mi cara no me fuera a delatar.  
- **Primero, vamos a pasar el día en la playa. Para aprovechar este verano de Sol** \- dirigí la barbilla hacia la ventana. La cual estaba cubierta de una fina capa de llovizna. Vaya. Quizás debería haberlo pensado mejor.  
Aun así, mi madre se lo trago. Me sentía fatal por engañarla, pero ella quería creer que me iba a divertir. Y, en todo caso, la emoción que sentía por volver a ver a Darién superaba mi mala conciencia por unos diecisiete billones contra uno.  
Subí a saltos las escaleras para coger mi bolsa, con una melodía en el corazón y ritmo de salsa en mis partes íntimas. Me mire rápidamente al espejo del descanso y dedique al reflejo una sonrisa radiante. ¡Darién, Darién, Darién! Consulte el reloj del móvil. Al cabo de tres horas, estaríamos juntos.

Pero a medida que el tren iba atravesando las estaciones a toda velocidad, mi vértigo se convirtió en nerviosismo. Había estado tan entusiasmada con la alegría de ver a Darién que no había preparado en el hecho de que no solo estaría con él, sino que también sus compañeros de universidad.  
Me mordí el labio y clavé la vista en la campiña que iba pasando. Hasta la ropa que había escogido parecía poco apropiada. ¿Estarían sus amigos fumando churros y haciendo bromas en plan intelectual? Y si la conversación deriva en la política- o, seamos realistas, en cualquier noticia de actualidad que no tuviera que ver con la televisión o los famosos-, la tenía difícil.  
En la estación de Tokio me uní a la masa de gente que desfilaba a través de las puertas de salida. Por enésima vez, saque del bolsillo el mapa del metro. Darién me había dado indicaciones y ya había estado en Tokio un montón de veces antes, pero nunca había ido sola. Tan pronto como cruce la puerta encontré un hueco libre junto a un cajero automático y me detuve un momento para cobrar fuerzas. Cerré los ojos y estaba en mitad de una inspiración purificadora cuando oí una voz que decía:  
 **-No es momento para siestas.**  
Por poco me muero de la impresión. Abrí los ojos al instante y, antes de que mi cerebro se hubiera percatado, le di a Darién un empujón.  
 **-¡Carajo, me diste un susto horrible!**  
Soltó una carcajada, dejando a la vista esa preciosa dentadura, y me atrajo hacia sí de un tirón para darme un beso de los buenos: ardiente y con lengua. Una pequeña parte de mí se sintió al por haberse dejado llevar por semejante MPA (manifestación pública de afecto). Odio cuando la gente se porta así en público. Pero aquello era diferente. Se trataba de nuestro reencuentro apasionado. Deje que mi cuerpo cayera sobre el suyo. Sus manos y su boca se notaban frías, su chamarra de ante, áspera y cálida; y Darién desprendía un olor delicioso.  
 **-Dios, como me alegro de verte-** dijo, con los labios sobre mi pelo. Luego, me agarro de la mano, recogió mi bolsa y se encamino hacia el metro **-. Vamos-** índico, girando la cabeza hacia atrás- **Voy a tirar la casa por la ventana: tomaremos un taxi.  
** Parecía una actitud un tanto derrochadora para un estudiante pero, ¡eh!, al parecer, Darién pensaba que yo lo valía. La idea provoco que la cabeza me diera vueltas. La alegría me volvía el cuerpo como si de un abrigo de piel sintética se tratara. Que afortunada era.

Nos fuimos besando todo el trayecto hasta Kensal Green; yo, con una pierna sobre la de Darién y él, con las manos enredadas en mi pelo. Una vez que llegamos a su casa, Darién le lanzo el dinero al taxista del viaje y prácticamente, me arrastro a través de la puerta y escaleras arriba.  
en su habitación, se detuvo unos instantes, me sujeto la barbilla con el pulgar y el índice, y esbozó una sonrisa lenta y sensual.  
 **-Serena-no-le-gusta-la-cerveza, te necesito en mi cama** \- susurró.  
Supe a qué se refería. Yo lo necesitaba como el aire.  
Alternando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, Darién se quitó los zapatos; luego, se desabrocho los pantalones y los soltó sobre el suelo. Yo me había quedado mirando, extasiada; pero la visión del enorme bulto bajo sus boxers me empujo a la acción. Mientras me quitaba las bragas, no me podía creer que estuviera siendo tan descarada. No había estado desnuda delante de nadie desde que tenía diez años. Pero en mi cabeza, oi la voz de Mina diciéndome que siguiera adelante. Y eso es lo que hice.  
En cuestión de segundos, estábamos en la cama de Darién y él me ponía las manos por todas partes. A pesar de que lo habíamos hecho antes, aun no estaba segura, ara nada, de lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer; así que me deje llevar por el instinto.  
Pero Darién… madre mía. El sí que sabía lo que hacía. Fue recorriendo mi cuerpo hasta que me encontré indefensa, retorciéndome debajo de él. Estaba siendo mucho mejor que la primera vez.  
Era como si nos encontráramos en mirad de un torbellino, con las manos de Darién en el ojo del huracán. La intensidad fue aumentando hasta un punto casi insoportable. Luego, se detuvo.  
Echo el brazo hacia atrás y saco un condón de debajo de la almohada.  
Entonces, empezamos a movernos al mismo ritmo, como se supone que tiene que ser. Le agarre el trasero mientras el embestía más y más deprisa, mientras el cerraba los ojos con fuerza y los músculos de los brazos le temblaban.  
se puso tenso, soltó un grito y, de pronto, reino el silencio, salvo por la agitada respiración de Darién; gotas de sudor le empapaban la frente. El mundo entero pareció aminorar la marcha, como una pirinola que va dejando de girar, luego, abrió los ojos. Le sonreí. Cuando lo hicimos por primera vez, había estado preocupada por si no le hubiera parecido bien; pero esta vez supe que le había gustado. ¿Cómo podía dudarlo, después de aquello? Yo estaba aprendiendo; los dos, juntos, estábamos aprendiendo a sacar el mejor partido.  
 **-Eres increíble-** comento con un suspiro, y me dio un ligero beso en los labios antes de caer a mi lado, sobre las sabanas arrugadas.

Me quede tumbada en silencio mientras él dormía. Había dejado de lloviznar y el sol inundaba la habitación con su resplandor de la tarde. Estire una pierna y, al sacarla por debajo del edredón, atrape un rayo de luz y agite los dedos de los pies bajo el calor. Con aire distraído, pasee la vista por la habitación y me fije en los posters ( _Padre de familia, El precio del poder, Avatar);_ en su escritorio, con el portátil y un montón de papeles; en una cómoda de mala calidad con una televisión a lo alto. La típica habitación de un chico, pensé.  
 **-¿Qué hora es?-** murmuro Darién.  
Con suavidad, le aparte el pelo de la frente  
-Ahora veo- salí de la cama y atravesé la alfombra para sacar el celular de mi bolso; luego, volví a la cama a toda prisa y me acurruque a su lado. Pulsé el botón y la pantalla se encendió.  
– **Casi las cuatro.  
** Darién se estiro y bostezó; luego se giró para colocarse de lado, me tomo de la mano y la colocó entre sus piernas, estaba completamente erecto.  
 **-En ese caso, tenemos tiempo de sobra para el segundo asalto.**

Varias horas después, abandonamos la cama a regañadientes y, tras limpiarnos el sudor de la tarde con una ducha, tomamos el metro para ir al centro de Tokio.  
 **-Estás preciosa** \- me susurro Darién al oído mientras nos sentábamos uno junto al otro en el vagón. Le sonreí.  
 **-Gracias. Tú tampoco estas nada** mal – tenía un aspecto increíble, claro está, con su pantalón y una camisa de John Lennon. En la parada siguiente subió una mujer que se colocó delante de nosotros y se agarró a la barra superior. A escondidas, la mire de arriba abajo, admirando sus pantalones entallados, su gabardina con cinturón y su sombrero de fieltro. Darién volvió a inclinarse hacia mí.  
 **-Vaya pinta que tiene** \- comento en voz baja- **A las chicas les quedan fatal los sombreros de hombre. ¿Es que intenta parecer lesbiana o algo así?**  
Me quede callada, y nos pasamos el resto del trayecto sumidos en un amigable silencio; Darién me acariciaba el interior de la mano con un dedo.  
Y, luego, me encanto ir caminando de la mano a través de la gente y los semáforos hasta el _pub_ donde habíamos quedado con los amigos de Darién.  
Este podría ser nuestro futuro, pensé. Compartir departamento en Tokio, salir por ahí los fines de semana y tener siempre un buen recuerdo de aquel _pub_ , porque era donde fuimos durante nuestro primer fin de semana juntos.  
 **-Atención, Serena, conectando a tierra** \- dijo y, con suavidad m dio unos golpecitos en a cabeza.  
Me zafé de la fantasía.  
 **-Lo siento… solo estaba pensando en esta noche** \- levante los ojos para mirarlo **-. ¿Crees que les caeré bien a tus amigos?  
** Darién me dio un apretón en la mano.  
 **-Pues claro que sí, ¿Es que no eres adorable?-** (¡¿Adorable!?).  
Nos detuvimos-. **Hemos llegado-** me soltó de la mano y, de un empujón, abrió la puerta de un edificio de fachada amplia y lo seguí hasta que llegamos a un bar grande y abarrotado de gente. No era especialmente vistoso, pero tampoco se trataba del tugurio de estudiantes que esperaba encontrar. Acelere el paso para no quedarme atrás mientras Darién fue zigzagueando entre las mesas hasta una sala del fondo, donde desde un rincón cercano a la mesa de billar, una chica nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos. Estaba sentada con cuatro amigos: dos chicas y dos chicos.  
 **-¡Darien!-** exclamó doña Señas con un chillido mientras se levantaba y se inclinaba hacia el otro lado de la mesa para lanzar los brazos sobre mi chico.  
 **—Vale, Galaxia** —dijo Darién con una sonrisa—. **Vamos al grano desde el principio, ¿no?** —señaló con la barbilla la botella de vino medio vacía, sobre la mesa.  
Galaxia (¿pero qué nombre es ese?) le apuntó agitando un dedo.  
 **—No todos somos alcohólicos, como tú.**  
Darién soltó una risita amable y me puso una mano en la espalda.  
 **—Atención todo el mundo, les presento a Serena.  
** Me puse una sonrisa en la cara y dije:  
 **— ¡Hola! Encantada de conocerlos —** acto seguido, saludé con un leve gesto de la mano. Y al instante me arrepentí, ya que resultaba tan patético como absurdo. Todos me dijeron «hola» en respuesta, aunque noté que las tres chicas me lanzaban la consabida mirada rápida de arriba abajo. Respiré hondo y, con severidad, me recordé que le gustaba a Darién, así que no existía razón para no gustarles a sus amigos.  
 **—Te buscaré una silla —** dijo, y desapareció, y me quedé de pie como una idiota. Las chicas me clavaron la vista sin el menor disimulo y Galaxia me miró a los ojos. Estiró la boca efectuando una espantosa parodia de una sonrisa y, de inmediato, la suprimió; sus ojos parecían muertos. Reprimí el impulso de echar a correr.

Tres vodkas con Coca-cola más tarde, me lo estaba pasando bien, más o menos. Rubeus y Alan formaban parte del grupo. Al llegar, no los había reconocido. Solo los había visto en traje de baño. Resultó que también eran compañeros de departamento de Darién; no habían aparecido antes para dejarnos un poco de intimidad.  
Pero las chicas eran otra historia. Me ignoraban casi todo el rato, charlaban y se reían entre sí. Galaxia tenía el pelo largo y de color miel, y no dejaba de sacudirlo de un lado a otro como si estuviera grabando un maldito anuncio de champú; además, saltaba a la vista que le encantaba el efecto de sus uñas pintadas de naranja sobre su copa de vino, porque no dejaba de agitarla para enfatizar lo que decía.  
Sin poderlo evitar, miré a las chicas de reojo. Solo eran unos años mayores que yo, pero había en ellas algo diferente. Parecían tan seguras, tan relajadas. Me hacían sentir como una niña a la que le habían permitido quedarse levantada con los adultos como un premio especial.  
Darién apuró su botella por lo que debía de ser la quinta o sexta vez.  
 **—Vale, me vuelve a tocar la ronda.**  
 **—No, yo me encargo esta vez** —dije, rezando para que el billete que llevaba en el monedero fuera suficiente. Me levanté y me colgué el bolso al hombro, pero Darién tiró de mí hacia abajo para volverme a sentar.  
 **—No, me encargo yo** —insistió, y juro que oí a una de las chicas (una bastante linda, con pelo rubio y melena corta marcada) hacer un comentario sobre identificarse como mayor de edad.

Para cuando Darién volvió con las bebidas, las chicas se habían sumado a la conversación de los chicos. Por lo visto, doña Melena Corta se llamaba Unazuki o algo por el estilo, y la otra —brillo de labios y pelo negro corto— era Hotaru. La conversación derivó hacia chismorreos de la universidad, de modo que desconecté. De vez en cuando, los chicos hacían un intento por incluirme; pero no tenía sentido. Yo no tenía nada que aportar. Paseé la vista por la estancia y traté de no parecer aburrida.  
 **—Eh, Dar** —soltó Galaxia de repente mientras me clavaba una mirada gélida **—. ¿No te parece que es hora de que lleves a casa a tu amiguita? ¿No debería estar ya en la cama?.**  
Humillación. Las chicas se echaron a reír y hasta Rubeus y Alan soltaron una risita en sus respectivos vasos. Fingí no haber oído y esperé a que Darién saliera en mi defensa. En cambio, me plantó el brazo con fuerza sobre los hombros y se inclinó para brindar con Galaxia, arrastrándome hacia delante con torpeza.  
 **—Tranquila, Gal; tiene una nota de su madre** —respondió, y soltó una carcajada—. **¿Verdad, peque? —** y me dio un apretón inconsciente antes de retirar el brazo para poder golpearse en el pecho y eructar al mismo tiempo.  
De alguna manera, conseguí esbozar una sonrisa.  
 **—Sí. Permiso especial por ordenar mi habitación** —como réplica, no me pareció nada mal; pero nadie me escuchó. Estaban riéndose del comentario de Darién o, si no, habían regresado a sus respectivas conversaciones.  
Respiré con lentitud y parpadeé para librarme de las lágrimas que me quemaba en los ojos. «Que no te vean disgustada, no hagas caso. Que no te vean disgustada, no hagas caso.»  
Miré a escondidas a los demás. Rubeus captó mi atención. Guiñó el ojo lentamente y levantó su vaso un poco. Le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero me hizo sentir aún más sola. No sé cómo es posible sentirse sola en un _pub_ abarrotado y sentada junto a un chico que se ha pasado la mayor parte del día con una o más partes de su anatomía dentro de ti; pero así es la vida.

Las dos horas siguientes transcurrieron angustiosamente despacio. Estuve a punto de dar un puñetazo al aire cuando anunciaron que había llegado el momento de pedir la última ronda, pero pasó otra media hora hasta que por fin nos marchamos y, luego, nos limitamos a caminar sin rumbo por la calle; las chicas iban dando tumbos y los chicos se turnaban para empujarse unos a otros a la carretera.  
Tiré a Darién de la manga para captar su atención.  
 **— ¿A dónde vamos?**  
Me miró con ojos borrachos, desenfocados. Es algo que odio.

— **No lo sé, peque** —respondió arrastrando las palabras. Dios. Estaba hasta las chanclas. Y lo de «peque» me sacaba de quicio. No me importaba que mis amigas me lo dijeran, pero en labios de Darién sonaba grosero. Igual que en el caso de Andrew.  
Me di por vencida y fui caminando detrás de ellos. Se me ocurrió volver a casa de Darién, pero no tenía la llave. Ni sabía cómo llegar. Ni sabía dónde estábamos.  
«Buen trabajo, Serena —pensé—. Tú sí que tienes autoridad.»  
En un momento dado nos detuvimos en un local de kebab para que todo el mundo, excepto yo, se pudiera pasar unos veintisiete años decidiendo qué pedir. Luego, el avance fue más lento todavía, hasta que Hotaru gritó:  
 **— ¡Eh! ¡Vayamos a ver a Helios!**

De modo que dimos un rodeo hasta uno de los colegios mayores de la universidad, donde nos tiramos otra hora repleta de diversión, apiñados en el cuarto de Helios, el cual estaba sentado en su cama mientras las chicas intentaban convencerle para que saliera. Hasta tal punto era evidente que no le apetecía en absoluto, que habría sentido lástima por él de no haber sentido tanta lástima por mí misma. Me pasé la hora mirando a mí alrededor y preguntándome cómo sería estar inscrita en aquella universidad.

Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana cuando llegamos a casa; nos habíamos separado de las chicas en la parada del autobús. No recordaba haberme despedido siquiera. En un momento dado estaban allí; al minuto siguiente, habían desaparecido. Fue lo único bueno que sucedió en toda la noche, que tampoco fue a mejor. Darién y yo nos dirigimos a su habitación y me di la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, literalmente suspirando de alivio porque hubiera terminado. Cuando volví a girarme, estaba comatoso.  
No pude hacer más que lavarme los dientes, meterme en la cama a su lado y preguntarme qué narices estaba haciendo allí.


End file.
